Home
This is a wiki for the Chinese light novel and manhua Tales of Demons and Gods (妖神记, Yaoshenji) by Mad Snail (发飙的蜗牛). Information page on Baka updates: (Light Novel) (Manhua) Information page on Novel updates: (Light Novel) 4/30 UPDATE: *I moved the Divine Feathers Sect members names from the sect page to the Skysoul Institute page awhile ago because I thought it fit better, and now I realized that it is inconsistent with all the other Draconic Ruins Realm Sects... which annoys me, so I moved them back. Sorry for the confusion. 4/30 RELEASES: *Translated Light Novel Chapter 304 *Raw Light Novel Chapter 436 4/29 UPDATE: *For now on there will only be 6 releases per week. None on Sunday. 4/29 RELEASES: *Translated Light Novel Chapter 303 *I reorganized the table on Rankings page. Also added Long Yuyin and Murong Yu to it. *I added Xiao Yu to the "Protagonist" section of the Characters page. Killed by a Sage Emperor and reborn as his 13 year old self, Nie Li was given a second chance at life. A second chance to change everything, save his loved ones and his beloved city. He shall once again battle with the Sage Emperor to avenge his death. With the vast knowledge he accumulated in his previous life, he shall have a new starting point. Although he started as the weakest, without a doubt, he will climb the steps towards the strongest. Cultivating the strongest cultivation technique, wielding the strongest demon spirits, he shall reach the pinnacle of Martial Arts. Enmities of the past will be settled in this new lifetime. “Since I’m back, then in this lifetime, I shall become the King of Gods that dominates everything. Let everything else tremble beneath my feet!” There is a another light novel set before Tales of Demons and Gods in the same universe called Cult of the Sacred Runes (also written by Mad Snail). At this point the wikia does not include information from this novel. Information page on Baka updates: (Light Novel) Information page on Novel updates: (Light Novel) *Thyaeria English Translations: :(Announcements) (Index) *LNMTL Machine Translations: :(Website) (Note: This wiki will still be updated along with the complete translations.) *Thyaeria and Falcon92: :Chapter 1 -7, No longer available *Read Manga Today: :Chapter 8 - ongoing (Website) *The information on this site is from the translated chapters and will be updated as new chapters are released. If you have not read up to the currently available translated chapter, then this site will contain spoilers. *This wiki does not host the translated chapters. Please support the translator by visiting their page! *Even if you have read ahead, do not add information from untranslated chapters. This wiki will only contain spoilers up to the last translated chapter. *You are welcome to add to the wiki, but please remember to cite where the new information came from. *Images are from the manhua adaption and could differ from the descriptions in the light novel. If there is a conflict with the manhua it should be clearly noted (Example: Xiao Ning'er's hair). *Images from the yet untranslated manhua chapters can be found on here. These images will be hidden until clicked on and will not go beyond events that have already been translated in the novel. *If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to contact me by leaving a message on my wikia user account: Sithkazar *How to hide spoiler text and images *How to link references * Contact me with any questions or feedback __NOEDITSECTION__